The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers and other articles of manufacture for use in storing, dispensing, and packaging food and beverage products. More particularly, the present invention is directed to both disposable and nondisposable food and beverage containers and other articles manufactured from hydraulically settable materials that can be lightweight, insulative, inexpensive, and more environmentally neutral than those currently used in the storing, dispensing (e.g., serving or portioning), and packaging of food and beverage products. Disposable containers and cups within the scope of the present invention are particularly useful for dispensing hot and cold food and beverages in the fast food restaurant environment.